poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Puppy Parents Day
Puppy Parents Day is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise The Pound Puppies' biological parents come for a visit. However, not everyone is excited about the occasion when Igor's father Vladimir arrives... Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies are eating lunch. Holly is checking through the mail. In the mail, there are twelve letters. Holly approaches the Pound Puppies with the letters.) Holly: Pound Puppies, I have good news. Cooler: What is it, Holly? Holly: I receive some letters from your parents. (Holly hands a letter to each Pound Puppy.) Igor: Oh, I hope it's an 'R'. That's my favorite letter. Cooler: Iggy, It's not that kind of letter. (The Pound Puppies open the envelopes and they reveal letters from their parents.) Cooler: (Reading the letter) "Dear Cooler and Calvin, your mother and I are coming for a visit tomorrow as part of a new holiday called Puppy Parents Day. It is a holiday where dogs come to visit their puppies. Don't worry, you don't have to dress up formally. I am looking forward to visit you at Holly's Puppy Pound and see your new friends. Love, your father and mother." Whoa! Our parents are coming for a visit! Calvin: How do you like that? Barkerville: I think I should dress up nicely for mother and father. Beamer: But, Barky, you're already dressed up nicely. Barkerville: Oh. Never mind. (Igor has an angry look on his face.) Bright Eyes: What's the matter, Iggy? Igor: Well, My parents are coming for a visit. Bright Eyes: Oh, it can't be that bad. Igor: Actually, I have nothing against mother. It's my father who I really hate. (The rest of the Pound Puppies and Holly gasp.) Whopper: Iggy, everyone has a black sheep and, truth be told, it's not your daddy. Igor: To you, it's not. But to me, it is. Colette: But, why don't you like your father? Igor: Well... (Igor pauses.) Igor: (Thinking) Rather than tell them related to my cat's heart... (Aloud) I don't want to talk about it. But, my father is is the definition of greed. That's what my father is. This conversation is over. Cooler: But Iggy... Igor: I said the conversation ends. (Igor leaves, but comes back to loudly slams the door three times as he leaves.) Scrounger: Boy, Igor sure is upset. Barkerville: I wonder why Igor has a grudge against his father? Bright Eyes: I feel sorry for Iggy. (Bright Eyes walks to Iggy's doghouse.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Igor: Princess? Bright Eyes: I know it's probably not my business, but what do you have against your daddy? Igor: Well, mom told me that dad wouldn't pay for my surgery. He's also responsible for me getting a cat's heart. Bright Eyes: That's how you got your cat's heart? Igor: Yes, Princess. Bright Eyes: Iggy, I know that it must be difficult having a cat's heart, but blaming your daddy won't do any good, let alone bringing back your previous heart. (Igor lowers his head.) Bright Eyes: Come on, Iggy. Let's go get ready for Puppy Parents Day tomorrow. Igor: You go on ahead, Princess. I'll catch up with you later. (Bright Eyes leaves.) Igor: It will be a cold day in Death Valley before I see my father. (Time Card: The next day...) (All of the Pound Puppies are waiting for their parents to come.) Nose Marie: How do I look, Cooler honey? Cooler: You like nice, Nose Marie. Bright Eyes: I'm so excited that our parents are coming. Are you, Iggy? (Igor says nothing. A knock is heard on the door.) Holly: I'll answer it. (Holly answers the door and Cooler and Calvin's parents(Cary and Celia) are in the doorway. Cooler and Calvin notice them as Cary and Celia hug them. Calvin and Cooler do the same.) Cary: Hello, our boys. Celia: How's life here at Holly's Puppy Pound, Calvin and Cooler sweetie? Cooler: Everything is okay here. Calvin: Is everything going fine back at your home, mother and father? Cary: Absotively Posilutely. (Cooler, Celia, Calvin, and Cary laugh. Norman and Mariah enter and Nose Marie runs up toward them and hugs them.) Norman: Howdy, Nose Marie! Mariah: How's our little ol' sunshine today? Nose Marie: I feel wonderful with you here. (Brighton and Emily enter. Bright Eyes, Brighton, and Emily hug each other and grab pom-poms.) Brighton: Everybody's feeling glad... Bright Eyes: 'Cause we'll spend our day with mom and dad! (Brighton, Emily, and Bright Eyes all shout "Yay!". Herman and Ida enter and Howler rushes to hug them.) Herman: Hi, son. How's everything going here? Howler: Everything is fine. Ida: Well, I'm glad to hear that. Herman: Me too. (Howler, Herman, and Ida all howl. Wilbur and Odette enter and Whopper and Colette notice them.) Whopper: So that's mommy and daddy! Colette: Yep. Wilbur: Colette! Odette: Whopper! (They all hug each other. Alan and Bonnie enter and Beamer hugs them.) Beamer: Hello, mom. Hello, dad. Bonnie: Ah, Beamer. It's been a long time since we last saw you. Beamer: Dad, why are you carrying a cane? Alan: Oh, these bones of mine ain't what they used to be. Beamer: Oh my. (Tom and Rachel enter and Reflex hugs them) Whopper: I wonder if Reflex's parents have funny reactions to bells ringing? (Whopper takes out a bell. Reflex notices the bell and tries to stop him.) Reflex: No, Whopper! Don't ring that- (Whopper accidentally falls down and the bell rings. After the bell rang, Tom is dancing with Beamer, Rachel is singing a song, and Reflex is going on a kissing spree.) Beamer: Hey! Reflex: I love you! (Beamer snaps his fingers and Tom, Rachel, and Reflex are back to normal.) Reflex: (Breathing heavily) I'm sorry. It's just that everytime I hear a bell ring, everything goes black. Beamer: I can see why. Igor: (To Holly) Hera, since they came as a group, you think my parents came as well? Holly: Igor, I'm sure they must have came as well. (Seth, Samantha, Bernard, Barbara, Vito, Valerie, Sonia, and Vladimir enter. Igor frowns at the sight of his father.) Igor: Oh, he's here. Holly: Why don't you go up and say hello to your parents? Igor: As much as it kills me to do this, I'll say hello to them anyway. Part Two (Igor goes up to his parents.) Igor: Hello, mom. How's everything? (Hugs Sonia.) Sonia: Everything was fine. Your father, your original owner, and I just moved to a farm outside Poundsville. Igor: Oh, really. That sounds interesting. Sonia: Well... Igor: "Well" what, mom? Sonia: Aren't you going to say hi to your father? (Igor gives an angry look at Vladimir.) Igor: Hello, Vladimir. Why aren't you living the lap of luxury in a castle? Vladimir: Son, it wasn't what you think. Igor: Of course not. What are you going to do next, ship me off to a laboratory and have a mad scientist insert a leopard's lungs or perhaps a cat's brain? (Everyone else looks at Igor, Vladimir, and Sonia with awkward silence.) Igor: What are You looking at? continue with Your party. Nothing to see here. (Igor leaves, leaving all but Sonia, Bright Eyes, and Vladimir with confused looks on their faces.) Bright Eyes: Wow. (To her Parents) I know Iggy's lenient as a hippie and makes harmless pranks, but when it comes to his own dad, he draws the line. Brighton: Gosh oh golly gee. Iggy must have had some grudge against Vladimir. Emily: Well, If I were You, Bright Eyes, I don't think He'd be an Ideal boyfriend. (Igor reacts comedically.) A jokester in Our family? not likely. Brighton: Honey, please. What Bright Eyes does, is none of our business. If she wants a prankster as a fiancee, then we have no right to stop her. Bright Eyes: Thanks, Dad. Iggy is a Good friend, He told Me He won't harm Me, physically, mentally or Emotionally. Odette: Well, I believe that Vladimir is a mad scientist- no, a secret agent- no no, maybe an alien creature from Jupiter. Whopper: Do you really think so, mommy? Odette: Yes! Everyone except Odette, Wilbur, Colette, and Whopper: So that's where Whopper got his crazy imaginations from! Cooler: (Aside) Hereditary, isn't it? Brighton: But, Bright Eyes, how did you first meet Iggy? Bright Eyes: He came here two monthes ago with a broken tail. He fell in love with me and became a member of the Pound Puppies. but most unusually, He acts like a Kitten. Brighton: A Kitten? Emily: Well, I'm happy to hear that you and Iggy are getting along. Vladimir: Yes. And Sonia and I would like to thank you and your friends for taking good care of our son. Bright Eyes: Oh, you're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Strayvinski. Holly: Well, now that everyone, well, mostly everyone, is here, it's time for our first activity: Musical Chairs. (A while later, Alan and Barkerville are carrying violins as Colette, Cary, Bright Eyes, Barbara, Vladimir, Wilbur, Odette, Cooler, Beamer, and Violet are gathered around nine chairs. Holly is carrying a whistle.) Holly: All right, here are the rules: There are ten contestants and nine chairs. While Barkerville and Alan play their violins, everyone must walk around the chair. When the music stops, everyone must find a place to sit down. If all the chairs are taken, one of the contestants is out. Last contestant remains standing wins. (Holly blows the whistle and Barkerville and Alan play their violins. Cooler and the others walk around the chairs. When Barkerville and Alan stop playing, everyone except Beamer sits down.) Beamer: Nuts! I lost. (Beamer leaves. Holly takes a chair and Alan and Barkerville play again. Meanwhile, Igor and the others watch the game.) Igor: I'm betting on Princess. Whopper: Iggy, you and I are too young to gamble. Igor: No, I mean I predict that Princess will win, Whammy. Whopper: Oh. (Alan and Barkerville stop playing and everyone but Vladimr sits down.) Vladimir: Guess I wasn't fast enough. (Vladimir leaves.) Igor: Guess he didn't cared enough about me. Whopper: Iggy. Igor: I'm sorry, Whammy, but it's true. (Holly takes another chair away and Alan and Barkerville play again. As they stop, all but Wilbur sit down.) Wilbur: Oh, well. Better luck next time. (Holly takes another chair away and Alan and Barkerville play again. After they stop, Violet has no chair to sit in.) Violet: Oh, bother! (Time Card: A few minutes later...) (There is now one chair left and only two contestants are Bright Eyes and Odette.) Igor: You can do it, Princess! Whopper: Good luck, mommy! (Alan and Barkerville play and Odette and Bright Eyes walk around the chair. As Alan and Barkerville stop, Bright Eyes quickly sits in the chair.) Igor: Victory! (Igor hugs Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Goody goody gumdrops! I won! Igor: I predicted you'd win. Holly: All right, everyone. It's time for our next activity: Painting the parents. (Later, Each of the Pound Puppies are given paint, paint boards, brushes, and canvases as their parents pose for the painting.) Holly: Now, for this activity, each Pound Puppy must draw and paint a portrait of their parents. When you're done, raise your hand. Igor: (Thinking) As an artist, I must not discredit my dad as the definition of Avarice. (30 minutes later, Igor completes his portrait of his parents to every detail.) Igor: Done.(Raises his hand) Time! Holly: Oh, you're done? Let me have a look. (Holly looks at the picture.) Holly: Very good! You must be quite an expert. Igor: Well, for the record, I'm not all that great. Besides, I ran out of green, so I polymerized some blue with yellow. Holly: Come on, Iggy. Don't be so modest. Whopper: What's "Polymerized" mean? Igor: "Polymerized" means that I mixed one color of paint with the other. Whopper: Oh. Holly: All right, everyone. Follow me to the gymnasium for our next activity. Calvin: I can hardly wait. Part Three (Everyone is in the gymnasium, located at the Pound Puppies Secret Headquarters. The 10 contestants consist of Igor, Bright Eyes, Brighton, Emily, Whopper, Odette, Bernard, Reflex, Nose Marie, and Violet.) Holly: All right, everyone, let me explain the next activity. For our next activity, we will be doing a dancing game called Cooler Says. The dancing game consists of 10 contestants who will follow Cooler's dancing moves when Cooler says the phrase "Cooler Says". If he doesn't say the phrase and you do the dance move anyway, you're out. Igor: So, it's kinda like "Simon Says", but with some twists? Holly: Well, you might say that. Ready, Cooler? Cooler: Ready, Holly! (Holly turns on the radio and music is heard playing.) Cooler: All right, everyone. Follow me. Cooler says put your left leg out. (Cooler puts his left leg out and everyone else does the same.) Cooler: Cooler says twirl two times. (Cooler spins twice and so does everyone else.) Cooler: Now, kick! (Whopper kicks.) Cooler: Uh oh! I didn't say "Cooler Says". You're out! Whopper: Nuts! (Whopper leaves) Cooler: All right, Cooler says touch your toes. (Cooler touches his toes and so does everyone else.) Cooler: Cooler says jump kick. (Cooler jump kicks and so does everyone else.) Cooler: Now, put your right arm out. (Bernard and Violet put their right arms out.) Cooler: Oh, you two are out. Bernard: Oh well. I'm not that flexible anyway. (Bernard and Violet leave.) Cooler: Cooler says clap your hands six times. (Cooler claps his hands six times and so does everyone else.) Cooler: Cooler says spin three times. (Cooler spins three times and so does everyone else.) Cooler: Now, put your left foot in. (No one does it.) Cooler: Okay. Cooler says spin again. (Everyone spins around.) Cooler: Now, Cooler says hop two times. (Everyone hops.) Cooler: Touch your toes again. (Igor, Emily, and Nose Marie touched their toes.) Cooler: Oops, you three are out. Igor: Darn! (Igor, Emily, and Nose Marie leave.) Cooler: All right. It's down to four pups: Bright Eyes, Brighton, Odette, and Reflex. Cooler says jump three times. (Everyone jumps three times.) Cooler: Cooler says wiggle your left arm. (Everyone wiggles their left arms.) Cooler: Now, jump kick two times. (Reflex and Brighton jump kick twice.) Cooler: You two are out. Brighton: Golly gee. (Brighton and Reflex leave.) Whopper: You can do it, mommy! Bright Eyes: Go, Princess! Cooler: Cooler says spin eight times. (Cooler, Odette, and Bright Eyes spin eight times.) Cooler: Cooler says put your left foot out. (Cooler, Odette, and Bright Eyes put their left foot out.) Cooler: Now, wiggle your right arm. (Bright Eyes wiggles her right arm.) Cooler: Oopsie... Bright Eyes: I know the drill. Cooler: And Odette wins! (Whopper hugs Odette.) Igor: Noooooooo.....!!!! (Sobs) No... Princess lost! (Igor rushes to Bright Eyes and hugs her. Bright Eyes comforts Igor.) Bright Eyes: Come on, Iggy. If I lost, it's not the end of the world. Iggy: It's not? Bright Eyes: (Smiling) 'Course not, silly. Whopper: I knew you would win, mommy! Odette: Yes, I've been taking lessons from the Milwaukee Retrievers. Whopper: Really, mommy? Odette: Yes. Brighton: He'd be a good candidate to be Our Daughter's husband.. (At dinner time, all of the Pound Puppies and their parents gather around the table eating dog food. Holly is eating spaghetti.) Holly: So, how did everyone enjoy Puppy Parents Day? Bright Eyes: I enjoyed Puppy Parents Day. Didn't you, daddy? Brighton: Yes. Bright Eyes: How about you, Iggy? Igor: Well, I enjoyed it with my mom. Bright Eyes: What about your daddy, Iggy? (Igor gives an angry look at Vladimir, who feels guilty.) Igor: Just... ducky, Princess. (A while later, the Pound Puppies' parents are ready to leave.) Holly: Thank you for stopping by for Puppy Parents Day. Cary: Any time, Holly. Holly: You can come back and visit whenever you want. Celia: Thank you. (the Pound Puppies hug their parents and they hug back.) Cooler: See you guys in Thanksgiving! (The Pound Puppies' parents leave. Bright Eyes notices Igor, who has a sad look on his face.) Bright Eyes: Is something wrong, Iggy? Are you still upset that I didn't win? Igor: No. It's just... well... (Igor and Bright Eyes go to Igor's dog house.) Igor: I can't get over the fact that my father was the one responsible for not saving my life. He'd rather care for money more than he would care about me. Bright Eyes: I'm sure it's not true, Iggy. Why don't you give him another chance? Igor: Another chance? No. I can't. I'm not ready. Maybe someday, when he apologizes for what he did to me, then I'll forgive him. (Bright Eyes has a sad look on her face.) Bright Eyes: Well, good night, Iggy. Igor: Good night, Princess. (As Bright Eyes leaves, Igor goes by the window sill and rests his elbows on it.) Igor: I hope there'll come a time when dad will accept my existance. (Back at the pound building, Bright Eyes returns to the others.) Bright Eyes: Well, everybody, for some unknown reason, Iggy is still mad at his daddy. Cooler: I wonder why? Bright Eyes: I don't know. But, I'm hoping that one day, someone who knows a whole lot about Iggy will tell us about his past. Narrator: And so, this foreshadows what may lie ahead for the Pound Puppies, especially Igor, and Holly in the near future. The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner (Cooler, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Colette, Wilbur, and Odette are seen going for a walk) Cooler: Hello, folks! Cooler here with a helpful tip. A sports-breed dog, such as a Golden Retriever, loves to exercise and they need more excercise than non-sports-breed pups. Bright Eyes: But since Whopper and his family are the type of breed, aren't they supposed to exercise as well? (Laugh track plays as Whopper gives Bright Eyes a turned-off look.) Cooler: Yes. And remember, the young puperoos who are sports-breed dogs need to jog for an hour every day. Of course, the only exercising Whopper does is exercising his imagination. Trivia This marks the debut of the Pound Puppies' biological parents. This fan-made episode foreshadows the Igor, Come Home arc. Next Episode Preview Bright Eyes: Pupnick! Pupnick: Bright Eyeballs! Am I glad to see you! Igor: And you are...? Bright Eyes: He's my old friend, Pupnick. Igor: Old... Friend? Cooler: Next week, it's the Battle of the Boyfriends. Who will win Bright Eyes' heart? Igor: Probably not me. I don't want to be the jealous type. Pupnick: Come on, Iggy. They want a fight. They'd expect it. Japanese Opening Title The Pound Puppies stand with their parents and Holly in a family photo as the subtitles read "Sono Pondo Koino no Oya no Touchaku! Sono Shinjitsu Tsuite Igo oyobi kareno Chichioya(The Pound Puppies' Parents' Arrival! The Truth about Igor and his Father)". Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes